Team OC vs Nicktoons United
088B08EC-A6DC-444C-957D-411DD5D83C72.png|link=Akihiro vs Spongebob|linktext=Akihiro vs Spongebob A8B8EF49-6782-4D79-BF6B-2733375A3213.png|link=Damus vs Danny|linktext=Damus vs Danny 77AEAE0F-7347-48D2-BB35-9089B47B72A8.png|link=Max vs Timmy|linktext=Max vs Timmy Nicktoons vs OC 3.png|Oofman Nicktoons vs OC 2.png|Oofman Nicktoon vs OC 1.png|Oofman Prelude 4 of the most well-known OCs on this wiki against 4 of the most well-known Characters in Nicktoons. Who will take the victory from the other? Who are you rooting for? Team OC Team Nicktoons Who are you betting on? Death Battle OCs Nick Heroes Description Kammi: Superheroes are pretty Ok. They save lives, protect a certain place, fight villains, y’ know, regular hero stuff. Luke: But what’s better than one of them? A whole dang team! Kammi: This is going to be a long one. Team OC, consisting of Akihiro Dragoscale, Max Irvaron, Damus Adapin, and Claimhteoir ar Meisce. Luke: And Team Nicktoons United, featuring Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, and Jimmy Neutron. She’s Kammi and I’m Luke! Kammi: And together we’ll analyze their powers, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Team OC Kammi: The OCs on Death Battle are not only powerful, but there are a lot of them as well. Luke: So, why not put 4 of the strongest OCs on this wiki in a battle against some cartoon characters? Welp, let's get this started. Akihiro Dragoscale Kammi: A long time ago, a prophecy was said by Mephistopheles, the Demon King, who threatened to rise again to destroy the Dragon, Dinosaur, and Crocodile Kingdoms. Luke: And then that Prophecy.....did not happen, because a young boy named Akihiro Dragoscale killed Mephi. Kammi: At first Mephi wanted to kill Akihiro so that His prophecy would come true. Luckily, Akihiro’s parents did a “Superman”, and sent him to the human realm, where he lived a good 15 years of peace. Luke: Then his sister Rukia told him that he’s the Dragon Prince and that he had to kill Mephistopheles or whatever, and he started his quest to kill the son of a gun. Kammi: And he achieved a lot of for a 15 year old. He was able to fight and defeat Gigantalus, who could destroy several miles of land. Luke: Yeah, that’s cool and all, but his Dragon Sword, Ryu Ken, can unleash a blast worth 9.9 megatons! That’s like being able to shoot out a nuke from a sword! Kammi: True, and he is able to move at the speed of light, which is more than 670,616,629 miles per hour! And he tanked hits from Aquilary, which would be 2.2 gigatons of force! Luke: Ok, back to his sword! He has a lot of fire-based attacks. My favorite is the Flare Spin, a literal fire tornado of death! And Flame twirl is basically a flamethrower that comes out of the sword! Kammi: Those aren’t as impressive as Meteor Smash, where Akihiro summons several meteors to destroy his opponents. And Energy Twirl is when he summons a yellow aura that is painful to his opponents. Luke: Also, he can summon Ryu Ken at any time! So awesome! Kammi: Are you a Akihiro fan now? Luke:Yeah, I guess I am! Also, he has the power to turn into a Dragon! Kammi: As Dragoscale, he can curbstomp Mephi and tank attacks from him, but he is a little bit slower. Speaking of, he has a few weaknesses. He’s very overconfident, often underestimates opponents, and has a over reliance on his friends. Luke: Also, that fear of swords things isn’t because he’s directly afraid of swords. He just doesn’t want to get stabbed or anything, which doesn’t matter if he can come back to life the year after he dies. Kammi: But Akihiro isn’t the mascot of Death Battle OCs for nothing. Akihiro: Don't kill people when they don't absolutely deserve it. And nobody deserves to die, especially twice. But you... YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF! Max Iravaron Kammi: Mackenzie Peterson Irvaron- Luke: Wait a minute! Mackenzie?! Kammi: Now’s not the time to joke about his name. Luke: No, not that. I think I know a guy from high school with that name. Kammi: Luke, you’ve been a ghoul for 7 years. How do you even remember someone who has that name? Luke: I dunno. But I’m getting us off-topic. Anyway, he was one of three triplet siblings born into a rich family. Must have been a good life. Kammi: Well, until his sister Marlee was kidnapped and had her arms cut off. Luke: ..... Kammi: Aren’t you gonna make a pun? Luke: (hits Kammi on the head) Kammi: Ow! What was that for? Luke: I had my arms cut off several times for 2 months straight. YOU TRY MAKING A JOKE ABOUT THAT! Kammi: Wow....touchy subject. I guess Max can feel your pain since he was traumatized by the sight of that happening. And this wasn’t the only time either. Luke: Yeah, after finding a key, some edgy dude named Azazel nearly killed Max and his friends over it, until he was saved by a literal knight in shining armor named Solaris, who explained why that edgelord wanted the key, and that Max had the key of light, which was a huge target on Max’s head. Kammi: Luckily, the key of light gives the power of pyrokinesis, photokinesis, portal creation, and his main weapon Divinity, which a bow made of light and has infinite ammo. Luke: While he’s a master of long-range attacks, he’s not as skilled at hand to hand, which is why he has Solaris and an alicorn named Winger. Honestly, if I could pick between a Lamborgini and a flying unicorn, I’d pick the flying unicorn. Kammi: But These aren’t the only things he has either. He has transformations as well, because who doesn’t? Anyway, Keysage gives him a black and yellow cloak. Also, he can present a spiritual avatar, shoot lasers from his eyes like a certain Kryptonian, and gains an immense stat boost. Luke: By that, she means being able to destroy several planets and travel 3.3 quintillion times faster than light! And guess what? This isn’t even his final form. Kammi: By absorbing all of the Keys, he enters his Hope of the world form. In this form, he gains Immortality, Reality Warping, an increase in size, Regeneration, Existence Erasure, Flight, Time Manipulation, Vector manipulation, Quantum manipulation, and so much more. Luke: Max is just insane, but he has his weaknesses. He has a limited pool of mana to use, so he can’t spam attacks. Also, he’s more of a hit and run guy, even though he’s overconfident as crap! It also doesn’t help that he has anger issues. Kammi: But all should fear the power of Max Irvaron. Max: Guess you could say I'm too hot to handle. Damus Adapin Kammi: In the year 2099, monsters, aliens, Yokai, and humans live in harmony, but what do was the cause of this world of peace and unity? The cause was a young boy with a heart of gold, destined to save the world from a tyrant. This boy’s name w- Luke: Damus Adapin. It was Damus Adapin. Can you stop hyping people up? Kammi: (sighs) Fine. Damus Adapin had an interesting upbringing. Luke: I'll say! So his dad, who was a Lycan warrior hero named Richard, married this alien goddess chick named Jena, and they went to make a baby a few years later, and that baby was Damus. Kammi: Damus grew up wanting to explore the world, due to inheriting his father’s boldness and his mother’s curiosity. He was trained to use his powers properly by his parents by the age of four. Luke: Four?! You mean this guy learned to fight and stuff at the age of four?! And I thought Batman was trained at a young age! Kammi: Anyways, when he was 15, he went off to explore the world and find his legacy. And he found it in a tanuki named Zephyr, who told Damus of the warlord named Kryosis, who was basically Bane, but with the powers of Frieza. Luke: That’s when Damus found his calling: to defeat Kryosis and save the Earth. And as he was doing that, he and Zephyr met Alana, Bolt, Ira, and Xodros, who were all teenagers as well. Hmm, that sounds familiar. Kammi: Either way, Kryosis was a powerful threat, and Damus needed the power and skills to face him, and after a couple of years, he gained those abilities. These abilities include monstrous strength, near-invulnerability, insane speed, wolf-like senses, pyrokinesis, psychokinesis, electrokinesis, Immortality, Insane Regeneration, can get stronger from rage and pain, and a lot more powers that will be explained later. Also, all of this is fuel by his insanely large levels of Zen, or life energy. Luke: Speaking of, he’s a master of Ninjutsu, Karate, and Wolf style Kung Fu, which involves striking, gripping, and tearing techniques for a quick kill. But it’s not like he needs it. He has a high-frequency katana that was made by his dad. This sword can cut through the molecules of almost any object like it was butter. Kammi: He has more weaponry as well, such as his Aurora hammers, which are gauntlets that increase his elemental and physical power. And he wields kunai, which are basically ninja throwing knives. Luke: But his most powerful weapon is the Moon slicer, a divine blade made from the soul OF A DRAGON THAT MAKES AND DESTROYS MOONS! If that isn't metal, I don’t know what is. Kammi: He also has a lot of attacks as well. He can slam down enemies with the ultra pounder. His Dragon strike is basically a Shinryuken, his flare kick is a fiery roundhouse kick, the electric slam is when he slams an opponent at the speed of lightning, thunderbolt creates a massive bolt of electricity, the psycho kick is a kick charged by psychic energy, and his psycho smash creates a surge of psychic energy to counter attacks. Luke: He can use fire fist and electric kick to deal massive damage to his opponent. Blazing Bomb is a powerful blue fireball. Zen Flare is a blast of Zen energy, Psycho Crush Manipulates His opponent‘s mind, and the blazing combo is a series of electric, psychic, and fire enhanced punches and kicks. Also, he can stop time! So, does that mean he can do a ”ZA WARDO” on everyone? Kammi: Technically, yes. But that is far from his greatest ability. Just like Akihiro and Max, he has transformations. During a battle with Bolt, he unlocked Primal mode, which gives him a ten times multiplier in stats. This is because he using the power of his Lycan side without transforming. Luke: But after seeing Zephyr almost dead at the hands of Kryosis, he just went berserk and transformed into his Lycan form. In Lycan form, he gains an insane stat boost, due to being able to severely damage Kryosis in one shot, and that guy destroyed moons and even Mercury once! He’s tanked hits from Dragon Alana, who scales to the planet busting Midgard Serpent and kept up with Base form Bolt, who can move at 12 times faster than light! Kammi: He also unlocked the power of humanity, which few have yet unlocked. Heck, Bolt unlocked the form after months of training! But due to some extreme pressure because of Kryosis coming back to life and blasting Alana in the chest, he finally awoke his Xaran form for the first time. Luke: First off, his mom was a Xaran, which are 5th-dimensional gods, and that means Damus in his Xaran form has this type of power. In fact, he erased the very concept of evil from his universe with a snap of his fingers! Also, did I mention that Xarans can make themselves the size of several universes?! Kammi: And this isn’t even his greatest power. After meeting Ultima, the creator of Damus’ entire multiverse, he gained the power of hope. This power can erase multiple universes at once! In fact, this attack one-shotted Zaron, who wiped out half of the Xaran race with ease! Luke: And we’re not done talking about his feats either ladies and gentlemen. Anyone remember when he lifted 5,000 tons with no effort, or when Matched Hercules, who threw a 100,000-ton comet into Mars, which would take 561 teratons. Or when he jumped from the earth to the moon, or when he shattered the Xyzium crystal, which would require 294,000,000 megatons of force. Did I forget to mention Damus lifting a 1.3 billion ton gold ball? Kammi: He isn’t slow either. Besides catching bullets and keeping up with Bolt, there was a time when he ran around the Earth 700 times in two minutes. That’s 522,921,000 miles per hour, or 78 percent the speed of light. He's also walked through nuclear explosions unfazed, tanked hits from literal Gods, and survived 100,000 tons of anti-matter. Luke: That’s would mean that Damus survived 90,718,500,000 megatons with little damage. That’s a continent destroying feat and he just ignored it like it was Tuesday to him! That doesn’t even matter if he can regenerate from his soul. Kammi: Damus is a powerful hero in his own right, but he has his weaknesses. He’s overconfident, reckless, allergic to wolfsbane, Silver, and Mercury can kill him, otherworldly weaponry, beings, and energy can hurt him, and he gets angry very easily if he sees an innocent person in danger, or if someone calls him a mutt. Also, the Power of Hope can cause his body to disintegrate and nullify his healing factor. Heck, the only reason he survived the first time he used it was with the help of his allies. Luke: But, as long as Damus is alive, those who mess with his home, are already dead. Damus: Determination is my superpower, and that’s something you can’t take away! Claimhteoir ar Meisce Kammi: On the streets of Dublin, Ireland, Claimhteoir had a not so good life. Luke: Hey, you try living with parents dying from a disease. Heck, the little guy could barely take care of himself! Also, he’s a lizardman living amongst humans, so he didn’t have the best luck with jobs either. Even after finding an antidote, he couldn’t afford it. Speaking of, what did that disease do to them? Kammi: Turned them into vegetables. Luke: ......WHAT THE F- (Please Stand By) Kammi: Umm, you ok? Luke: Yeah....I'm fine. Anyways, he decided to fight some monsters with his friends in order to get some money. And what awesome lizard guy could fight the forces of evil without some awesome weaponry? Kammi: His Electric and Fire Katanas are weapons by inherited from his parents. The Electric Katana is rigged up with a 2,000,000 volt current running through the blade. And his fire katana can burn hotter than the center of the sun. If that’s not enough, his own claws and teeth can tear through tanks like paper. He also has a Holy Guiness bottle, which absorbs the power of ghosts and demons, and some 21 year-old rum, which gives him Ultra instinct level reflexes for 3 minutes before passing out. Luke: Besides his tough lizard skin, he has the riot armor, which is tough enough to withstand multiple RPG rockets. He can also regenerate entire organ systems in mere minutes. But his greatest ability is.....being drunk? Kammi: Yeah, the more alcohol he drinks, the more powerful he becomes, though he’s pretty reckless while doing this. Which is why he invented the Drunken sword fighting style to compensate. Luke: Wait, he invented that?! Awesome. It kinda just looks like hacking and slashing though, but who cares! The guy lifted the 350,000 ton Empire State Building after drinking a few pints of Guinness, which is his favorite drink by the way. Kammi: He also deflected bullets, dodged lasers, ran from Jupiter to Earth in 2 minutes, spilt Asia in half, and beat a fish...in a drinking contest... Luke:.... Kammi: Anyways, Claimhteoir is a force to be reckoned with, but without his daily dose of Guinness, he’s not as powerful, and with it, he’s incredibly reckless and impulsive. Luke: But Claimhteoir is one Irish lizardman you don’t wanna mess with. I mean, why would wanna mess with anything from Ireland? Claimhteoir: Alrightchya lettle bastard. now i'm really droehnk, and dat dere's bad news fahr ya! Nicktoons United Kammi: From the 90’s to the early 2000’s, Nickelodeon had some of the greatest shows ever. Luke: CatDog, My life as a Teenage Robot, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles, and more. But today, we’re focusing on the four legendary mascots of this famous cartoon channel. Welp, time to get started. Spongebob Squarepants Luke: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?! Spongebob Squarepants! Kammi: Did you have to sing the theme? Luke: ....YES. Kammi: Ugh, Whatever. Anyways Spongebob is a sponge who works at the famous restaurant known as the Krusty Krab. He is also Nickelodeon’s greatest mascot. Luke: Yep, and as said mascot, he has many perks, such as Toon Force, absorption, breaking the 4th wall, summoning objects from thin air, and so much more. Kammi: He also has many tools at his disposal. His trusty weapon is Spat the Spatula, which is very durable and capable of being used as a sword. His bubble wands can create bubbles strong enough to support the weight of an entire city. Luke: He also has a magic pencil, a reef blower which can suck up the entire ocean, a bowling ball that can also turn into a spiky Bomb, a go-kart with tons of weapons, a mech suit, multiple jellyfish nets, a jellyfish launcher, a guitar that shoots out sonic waves, and his magic book, which can make nearly anything he writes come true. Kammi: And he has many forms and power-ups as well. In his quicker form, he was able to run from the area he was standing in to a mountain and back at speeds faster than the human eye can track. His invincibubble form grants him a stat boost, the ability to make bubbles that can catch cannon balls, and can use his abs like a third fist. Luke: That does matter if he can transform into a planet! I repeat, he can turn into a planet! And this is one of many huge feats this Sponge has. Kammi: While his strength is very inconsistent, it's also one of his greatest attributes. He can push a entire lighthouse, lifted his own house, stalemated Patrick Star 3 times, can bite through steel chains and wood, and more! Luke: He's pretty fast too, such as all the times he can keep up with Patrick, who ran from the Earth to the Sun in seconds. 47,808,000,000 mph or 159.5 times the speed of light! He even once unwinded the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy with a simple piece of string! A STRING! Kammi: He’s also tough to the point of being practically invincible. He once endured a beating that lasted days and completely ignored it. He has been to torn pieces, turn to dust, flattened, incinerated, or turned a mere puddle and regenerated from it like nothing happened. He even help the Nicktoon heroes defeat the likes of the Syndicate, Mawgu, The Toybots, and The globs, who were threats to the entire Nickelodeon Multiverse. Luke: This sponge is amazing, but he has his weaknesses. His strength and durability are incredibly inconsistent, he’s naive, childish, gullible, and has been nearly bit the dust several times. Kammi: But as The Mascot of Nickelodeon, those who face him should not underestimate his power. Spongebob: I’m ready! Timmy Turner Kammi: Timmy Turner wasn’t a normal 10 year old boy. Luke: Hey, if I have parents who ditched me almost every day and leave me with a babysitter that hates my guts, I would probably be sad too. Luckily, some Fairy Godparents named Cosmo and Wanda fixed that. And now, he had plenty of crazy adventures. Kammi: Timmy has many abilities on his own, such as heat vision, Toon Force, and Superhuman attributes. He’s also an expert in hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, marksmanship, and several weapons to use. Luke: He has lightsabers, a dark power suit, the red wand of fire, an emergency wand which can grant ten wishes, Cupid's bow and arrows, Jorgen’s Jet Pack, Juandissimo's Mirror, the Tooth Fairy's Tooth Floss, the April Fool's Groucho Marx Mask, the Easter Bunny's Easter Eggs, and Santa Claus' Magic Bag. Kammi: But his Fairy Odd Parents are stronger than all of those combined. Their wands can warp reality, manipulate time, travel through alternate times, grant invincibility to nearly anything, summon superpowers, animate games and comics, and can create almost anything. In fact, they can do almost anything, as long as it acceptable in Da Rules, a rule book which balances all magic in the universe in order to keep it from being destroyed. Luke: But with his fairies he has access to his Galatimus form, which is a Galactus ripoff, and his Cleft form, which has many tools, like Utility Cleft, Grappling Hook, Helicopter Blades, A Rocket, A Wright Brothers Air Craft, A Baseball Glove, An Umbrella, and a car for transportation. Kammi: Yeah, and with all that, Timmy and his fairies have done some crazy crap. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda were able to keep with with the likes of Mighty Mom and Dino Dad, who flew from the Earth to the Sun. At the time it took them, they were moving at 140 times the speed of light! He also threw a giant water ballon into France, which would take 17 tons of TNT! Luke: Timmy has shown to bite through steel, dodged electricity, and was able to hurt Jimmy Neutron, who fell for MT Everest and Survived! Heck, He scales to everyone in all of the Nicktoons United games, such as spongebob. Kammi: Cosmo and Wanda aren’t slouches either, as they scale to Norm, who rotated the Earth and Sun. Which would take 3.97 Tenatons! That’s a dwarf star level feat! Luke: Timmy and his Fairies are powerhouses, but even they have their limits, such as ALL OF THE RULES from Da Rules. If that wasn’t enough, Cosmo's ignorance and Timmy’s immaturity can cause a lot of problems. Also, Butterfly nets and water are huge weaknesses to wands. Kammi: But Timmy and his fairies are some of the most overpowered characters in Nickelodeon. Timmy: Internet. Uhhhm, inheritance. I inherited the internet. Danny Phantom Kammi: Danny Fenton was an average 14-year-old boy living in Amity Park. Luke: Is that an actual park? Kammi: No. It’s a city. Luke: Weird. Anyway, the only thing that wasn’t normal about him was his ghost-hunting parents, who accidentally changed Danny’s life forever. Kammi: One fateful day, Danny’s parents were building a portal connected the Ghost world to the Real World. But as soon as it failed, they gave up. Luke: Ok. First off, you don’t just give up after one try, and secondly, they didn’t even turned the button on the inside of the portal, which Danny unfortunately touched. Kammi: The portal began to manipulate Danny’s DNA. Then, after passing out, Danny found out that he was now- Luke: A half dead teenager who can barely control his powers? Kammi: ....Close enough. Anyways, Danny has the power of a average ghost in his universe, which includes superhuman attributes, regeneration, immortality, intangibility, invisibility, ecto blasts, ice manipulation, fire manipulation, and a lot more. Jimmy Neutron Pre Death Battle Death Battle Results Trivia Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles